Zia's Choice
by Sachan2294
Summary: What happens after you choose the choice Zia's presented to you at the end of the game


Prologue

Once upon a time the Calamity happened and the majority of the population of Caelondia was eradicated. Our story starts with Billy the Kid, an ex-soldier from the Rippling Wall who awoke to find himself floating in the middle of the sky on a piece of rock. After a bit of exploring he meets up with his mentor Rucks at the Bastion, a safe haven that they had set up before hand. Rucks sends Billy out together shards to help power up the Bastion. As he goes on his adventure, he also meets Zia and Zulf, two Uran who survived the Calamity as well.

At one point, Zulf discovers that the Calamity was a means to wipe out the Uran race, but backfired thanks to Zia's dad, a scientist that worked on the technology. He breaks the Bastion a bit in revenge and runs off to join the other Uran survivors. At one point, they get Zia as well and attack the Bastion. However, in the end, Billy fixes the Bastion, rescues Zia and saves Zulf. Then Rucks tells him he has a choice to make. An impossible one. Does Billy take his friends and leave the ruins that are Calondia behind or does he rewind time using the power of the Bastion and hope that the past doesn't happen again, possibly saving thousands of lives but losing his memories.

Billy, much to Rucks surprise, chooses to leave Calondia and its mistakes behind to see the rest of the world with his new friends.

This is what else was out in the bright unexplored world. Here, the story continues instead of looping around.

Chapter 1: Floating away

Billy shouldn't have been so shocked by the lack of land beneath his feet anymore. It had been that ways for months, ever since the Calamity struck. Still, every morning he woke up and looked down and there was still nothing but emptiness below and rocks in the sky. Just how far had this curse spread? How many people had been claimed? He sat there in silence as he considered if this was right? Should they really have chosen to leave all of this as is?

He heard a yawn and turned to see Zia walking towards him, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He felt some of his guilt disappear at the site of her, but only some. Keeping Zia was definitely a benefit of leaving Calondia behind. She was the best friend he had, his first friend since the death of his mother. Sure, he had been friendly with his comrades at the Wall, but there hadn't been anyone like Zia. She ruffled his hair as she sat herself down next to him.

"Still nothing but chasm huh?" she asked. Billy nodded and looked back out over vast nothing. Nothing except…

Zia jumped up. "Is that land?!" she exclaimed, following Billy's gaze. He stared speechless. It was ending, they had reached the end. Zia turned around and called out towards the center of the Bastion ship. "Rucks, Zulf get out here! You're going to want to see this!" From the galley emerged Rucks and Zulf, their curious expressions turning to shock as they focused on the horizon.

Rucks caught Billy's eye and Billy flashed him a small smile. Rucks nodded, walking over for a better look. "We should be over it in about an hour." He said slowly. "About time too. I could use a little stable ground under my feet. I've missed not having to worry about falling."

"Yes, it'll be great to be off this ship finally." Zulf agreed. "I'll go back to the kitchen and finish cooking up breakfast, along with some supplies so we can explore." He started back, but turned to look at Billy. "You still want your eggs scrambled, right Billy?" Billy nodded, not looking away from the land in front of him. At last, he felt that he had made the correct decision in leaving. Here, they could be certain that another Calamity would occur. Going back gave no guarantee since no one would remember.

Zia gave him a tight hug all of a sudden. "This is so exciting! We made it Billy! We made it!" She released him and begun to dance a little across the deck back towards her cabin. "I can't believe we're finally here! Where ever "here" is!" She turned back to smile at Billy one more time. "All thanks to you!" She closed her cabin door, leaving Billy and Rucks out on the deck.

Rucks walked over and clasped Billy's shoulder. "Ya done good kid, ya done good. I admit," he paused "I did doubt your decision at first, but you're probably right in thinking we'd just repeat ourselves eventually. Kind of makes you wonder if maybe we have already done this before." With that, Rucks walked off, leaving Billy alone with his thoughts as they approached the new world.


End file.
